


balancing act

by blurring_the_lines



Series: collection [26]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: (it's pretty random, Cussing, F/M, Friendship, Funny, Humour, Laughter, actually)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines
Summary: there's not plot to this. just a bunch of sarcastic, snarky comments that make up (my version of) the seven's dynamic.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque & Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Percy Jackson & Frank Zhang, Percy Jackson & Piper McLean, Percy Jackson & The Seven
Series: collection [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041193
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	balancing act

**Author's Note:**

> pretty much just a bunch of random dialogues that i thought were just sooo funny. (im sorry. here you go)

"But what if I mess it up?" Jason asks, from where he's trying to valance cups, bowls, and plates on the Argos dining room floor.

Percy laughed, heartily, "Please, Grace," he says, slinging an arm around the blonde, "You're a child of the big three. If you haven't fucked up the world to hell and back, you're doing it wrong."

Hazel snorted as Jason raised an eyebrow, "Is that your big life-changing advice?"

"Yep," he says

"Which is exactly why he's not the one doing it," Leo mutters

"Hey, it's worked for me so far,"

Now it's Jason's turn to laugh, "Then I guess I'm not taking your advice. You're literally a walking Greek tragedy,"

Percy grins, spreading his hands, "It's talent," he says, reaching over the table to steal one of Piper's fries and pop it into his mouth.

She flipped him off, "Get your own damn fries, Jackson"

He steals another one, as she smacks his hand, "Don't have too, I've got yours,"

"I wouldn't call it talent so much as bad luck," Annabeth mutters

"Yeah," Frank snorts, "What'd you do to piss of Fortuna?"

"Ah, Tyche, and I'm pretty sure she's one of the only ones he hasn't pissed off," Annabeth says

Percy frowns, "It's not that bad,"

"Yeah, it is," she scoffs, "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if every bad thing that happened on this ship was all your fault,"

"I knew it was you!" Leo exclaims, "I say we throw him overboard. Any objections? Say 'Aye',"

Nobody said anything.

"Oh, haha, you guys suck," Percy grumbles

"SO maybe you should throw yourself overboard then," Annabeth suggests

"Aww come on, you too?"

She shrugs

"You know you love me," he says smiling sweetly at her

"Don't why," she murmurs, turning away from him

"Good job," Frank says, patting Percy's back, "You've effectively annoyed Annabeth," 

"Please," Annabeth scoffs, "He does that just by existing,"

Percy scowls as everyone laughs.

"Aren't you guys just a bunch of cheeky assholes?" 

"We're _your_ best friends," Piper snorts

"I never said that,"

"Didn't have to. Plus, we're not. We're just your only friends," Leo says, sending everyone into more laughter.

"Be quiet," Jason manages, "I have to concentrate, and you guys are messing me up."

"Why are we doing this again?" 

"It's called fun, Chase, ever heard of it?"

"Can it, Valdez."

"Move your fat ass!" Percy says, shoving Piper off the chair they were sharing, unaware of Annabeth's and Leo's conversation.

"Bitch," she mutters but finds a different spot

"Hazel will sit by me, won't you, Haze?"

"Not if you're gonna take up a bunch of room," she snarks

Piper gasps, "See what you've done, Jackson? She's corrupted,"

Now it's Hazel's turn to shover her off.

"Maybe _I'll_ just jump overboard," 

Percy rolled his eyes, "Please if I'm jumping overboard, it definitely wouldn't be with you,"

"Oh," Annabeth says, "Who would you take?"

Percy put the wedge between his pointer finger and his thumb on his chin, pretending to think, "Hazel. Definitely."

Annabeth shoves him off the couch, "Asshole,"

"I'm sensing a pattern here," Frank murmurs

"Honestly, I'd probably take you, too," Hazel says, talking to Percy

"Aww, thanks, Haze. I feel so loved!" he says, putting a hand on his chest

"So that I wouldn't die,"

His smile and hand drop, "Gee." he says sarcastically, "Forget it,"

Hazel giggles as Frank nods, "Yeah same,"

"Ditto,"

"Yeah, probably,"

"Definitely"

His friends say

"Jason, what about you?"

"Yeah, probably, bro. Sorry."

"Fine," Percy huffed, "Maybe I'll just jump overboard alone,"

"Drama Queen," Annabeth rolls her eyes

"Uh- you mean king?" Frank asks

"No," Percy says, flipping his hair, "Queen"

Annabeth and Leo snort as everyone else laugh.

"Last one!" Jason announces, suddenly.

They watch as he reaches his hand up, carefully, trying not to knock over the two-foot tall tower. Percy creeps up behind him, and as soon as Jason goes to put on top, he grabs his shoulders and yells

"DON'T MEss up!"

They watch as it all clatters to the ground.

"What the _fuck_ , Jackson?!"

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask me why he's balancing dishware. i have absolutely no idea.


End file.
